


Roces

by Toito



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff In Spanish, M/M, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toito/pseuds/Toito
Summary: Los roces son torpes y suaves, tan inexpertos. No importa demasiado pues está consiguiendo lo que quiere: Ponerlo nervioso.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 5





	Roces

* * *

**Único**

* * *

Los roces son torpes y suaves, tan inexpertos. No importa demasiado pues está consiguiendo lo que quiere: Ponerlo nervioso.

Es lindo ver su rostro agitado y sonrojado. Sus labios sueltan suspiros y risillas. Las manos son pálidas y frías, se sienten tan agradables en la tostada y pecosa piel de la pierna izquierda. Le causan cosquillas y placer.

— Yo que creía que me patearías —. Dice Jack feliz mientras alza la mirada.

— Tenía pensado hacerlo —. Le responde el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona y se da el lujo de pasar su pequeña mano por los mechones blancos de Frost.

La escena se ha repetido durante días desde el accidente que dejó a Hiccup sin su pie izquierdo.

La primera vez Jack tuvo que entrar por la ventana de su habitación pues el otro muchacho no lo había dejado verlo. Si bien el joven Hiccup había aceptado su prótesis no alejaba el hecho de sentirse más imperfecto que de costumbre.

Cuando el albino se coló por su recámara lo confrontó y le dijo, en los gritos de tono más bajos que tenía, que él era perfecto en toda su extensa imperfección y que se preparara porque jamás se alejaría de su persona. El motivo era fácil de entender, era porque lo amaba.

Desde esa vez, cada dos noches, Jack se metía a los aposentos de su –autoproclamado– novio y le mimaba con una dulzura exuberante, justamente como en éste momento.  
Basta decir que ya no eran niños, ya eran mayores, bastante. El cambio en el físico de ambos fue extremo, ambos jóvenes se volvieron más atractivos y maduros, pero no perdieron esa chispa infantil que les daba libertad.

Y lo que ni Jack o Hiccup perdieron fue el amor mutuo.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir?

Antes de que el castaño dijera otra cosa, Frost ya lo está tumbando a la cama y en un instante lo toma por la espalda en un abrazo que lo está dejando sin aliento.

— Me quedaré contigo siempre, ¿lo sabes no? — Le susurra al oído y le deja un beso travieso en la nuca que le causa escalofríos.

— Por desgracia, sí —. Contesta sarcástico y se da la vuelta para encararlo. — Y me da gusto saber que te tengo Jack Frost.

Y se besaron con amor. _¿Cuánto amor se puede dar?_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh vaya, esto lo escribí en el 2017. Lo más raro es que es el único escrito que tengo de esta ship, la cual es mi OTP crossover.
> 
> De todos modos, todo esto es una excusa para la pésima escritura que hice aquí.


End file.
